Akio Suyama
|Ocupación = Seiyū |Rol = Hugo |Cumpleaños = 8 de Julio |Edad = 46}} Akio Suyama (陶山 章央 Suyama Akio) Nacido el 8 de Julio de 1968 en Toyonaka, Osaka. Es un Seiyū afiliado a Sigma Seven. En el anime Shingeki no Kyojin, él interpreta la voz de Hugo. Voces Interpretadas 1990 *Ranma 1/2 (Employee B) *Moomin (1990 TV series) (Additional Voices) 1994 *Macross 7 (Gabil Physica) 1995 *Chibi Maruko-chan 2 (Yamane Kyou, Sasaki-kun) 1996 *Reideen the Superior (Ikazuchi Takagi) *Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! (Futoshi Kurozawa) 1997 *Shin-Chan (Gaisha Nonin) *Revolutionary Girl Utena (Danshiseito B, Person A) *Nintama Rantarō (Kaizoku) *Burn-Up Excess (Kan) *Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go WGP!! (Futoshi Kurozawa, Huang) *Pokémon (Bad Trainer A) *Perfect Blue (Tadashi Doi) 1998 *Initial D (Shouichi) *Prince Mackaroo (Ojarumaru's Father, Haitatsunin, Takushi Kyaku, Gaikoku nonin, Sumisu, Ame Soraotton) *Steam Detectives (Doria) *Nazca (Shinri Shiogami) *Outlaw Star (Fake Shimi, Prisoner) *Sexy Commando Gaiden: Sugoi yo!! Masaru-san (Ishiguro, Sakana Juudou Chaku) *DT Eightron (Man A, Bacharu Sekai no Hitotachi ) *Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go MAX!! (Bengaru) 1999 *Now and Then, Here and There (Tabool) *Iris Rainbow Wing (Jun) *Karakurizōshi Ayatsuri Sakon (Tamotsu Yoshida) *Crest of the Stars (Saryush) *Case Closed (Ida Toshiyuki) 2000 *Sakura Wars TV (Ichiro Ogami) *UFO Baby (Benkyou Uchuujin) *Fighting Spirit (Danshiseito, Hachinohe Kentou Kai Renshuusei) *Pokémon Advance TV (Yuji) *The Candidate for Goddess (Yamagi Kushida) 2001 *Galaxy Angel (Patrick) *Dennou Boukenki Webdiver (Oltorion) *PaRappa the Rapper (Gruber) *Fruits Basket (Hatsuharu Soma) 2002 *Galaxy Angel II (Patrick, Security Force Member) *Galaxy Angel A (Teacher, Patrick, Criminal, Alien, Man, Soldier, the other Mr. Pooh) *Samurai Deeper Kyo (Jimon, Makora/Kotaro) *Duel Masters (Touban Jan) 2003 *Stellvia (Joy Jones) *Wolf's Rain (Hige) *Gunparade March (Yohei Takigawa) *Cromartie High School (Hokuto No Kobun, Shijou Oyaji B) *Ninja Scroll: The Series (Yadorigi) *Pluster World (Honoo Tagan) 2004 *Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple (Donald) *Wind: A Breath of Heart (Tsutomu Tachibana) *Superior Defender Gundam Force (Purio, Boufuu No Kishi Vaieito) *Onmyō Taisenki (Ao Suzu No Nanaya) *Galaxy Angel X (Cow, Interviewer, Man, Man A, Patrick, Warrior, White Cat) *Samurai Champloo (Kazunosuke) *Sweet Valerian (Sutoresu Dan) *My-HiME (Sakomizu Kaiji-sensei) *Detective Conan (Ootaki No Kouhai) *Paranoia Agent (Masashi Kamei) 2005 *Moeyo Ken (anime) (Matsukata) *Zatch Bell! (Gurabu) *Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle (Sorata) *Buzzer Beater (Julius) *My-Otome (Sakomizu Cardinal) *Rockman.EXE Stream (Blizzardman) 2006 *Kirarin Revolution (Hiroto Kazama) *Code Geass (Kizuna Kagesaki) *Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash (Kurenai Ki Chishio) *Zenmai Zamurai (Namezaemon, Kawara Banban, Karasu Hoka) *Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle Season 2 (Sorata) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (Gorouta) *.hack//Roots (Itta) *Case Closed (Mannaka Daijirou) *Yume Tsukai (Keiki Shimane) *Love Get Chu (Cameraman) 2007 *Yes! Precure 5 (Gamao) *Gurren Lagann (Cytomander) *Buzzer Beater (Julius) *Venus Versus Virus (Guy) *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness TV Special (Bulu) *Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro (Miki Eikichi) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Birdman) *Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette (Babet) *Romeo × Julieta (Petruccio) 2008 *Kure-nai (Man 1, Student A) *Nabari no Ou (Hyou) *Pokemon Diamond & Pearl (Shou) *Case Closed (Kanja, Hosoi Ryuu Taira) 2009 *Inazuma Eleven (Mamoru Nishigaki) *Element Hunters (Tom Benson) *Case Closed (Participant) *Rideback (Douta Kawai) 2010 *Heroman (Nick) *Case Closed (Shuichiro Tarumi) *Beyblade: Metal Fusion (Nile) *Yumeiro Patissiere SP Professional (Johnny McBeal) 2011 *Cross Fight B-Daman (Gōichirō Tsukiwa) *Toriko (Sedoru) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gundalian Invaders (Hopper) *Metal Fight Beyblade 4D (Nile) *Moshidora (Jirō Kashiwagi) 2012 *The Knight in the Area (Tako Otoko) *Chō Soku Henkei Gyrozetter (Hane Michinori (Juu Ki) 2013 *Shingeki no Kyojin (Hugo) Navegación Categoría:Seiyū